civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
City-state (Civ5)
City-states are small political entities in Civilization V. In essence they are single-city civilizations that do not compete against you or for the victory. However, they can help you win the game, you can just choose to ignore them, or you can conquer them. There are three types of city-states: cultured, maritime and militaristic. Cultured city-states can give you culture, maritime city-states can give you food, and militaristic city-states can provide units to your army. To communicate with city-states you just click on them. This gives you a simple menu which shows you their attributes and resources as well as your influence with them. You can also give the city-state some gifts to gain influence points with them. The amount of influence points determines your influence level with the city-state. There are five different influence levels. You start with neutral, which is exactly what it says. Gaining influence will first make you friends with the city-state, which causes the state to give you gifts based on their type, and eventually allies, which gets you larger gifts plus access to the city-state's luxury and strategic resources. On the other end of the influence level scale are war and permanent war. You can declare war against a city-state just like you can against another civilization and the effects are pretty much the same. Once you irritate, harass and bully city-states enough, they will all join their forces and declare permanent war against you, which they will never end — unless you conquer them, of course. City-states occasionally contact you with a mission. The missions are of one of the following kinds: *Acquire a great person of a certain kind *Find a natural wonder *Construct a world wonder *Connect them with a certain resource *Destroy a nearby Barbarian camp *Destroy some other city-state *Help in a war against another civilization Additionally, befriended or allied city-states may request a road to your capital city. Completing a mission will earn you influence points with that city-state. A way to earn lots of influence points is liberating a city-state: if another player has conquered the city-state and you take it from them, you can choose to annex, raze, or liberate it. Liberating a city makes it almost eternally grateful to you, and the city is returned to the game as an individual city-state. All of the short musical themes for the city-states were composed by Roland Rizzo and some are adapted from preexisting music. Known bugs There is a post-patch bug which makes a request of connecting capital city with city-state impossible to finish. Simply nothing happens after connecting cities. (Automated workers will still construct roads.) A city-state can conquer another city. It's strange that if you click on the conquered city it's the City-state screen. List of city-states The following are comprehensive lists of the city-states that can be found in the game. Sydney replaced Copenhagen as a city-state a day after the DLC pack Denmark/Vikings was released. Quebec City replaced Oslo as a city-state a day after the DLC pack Denmark was released. Kathmandu replaced Seoul as a city-state when Korea DLC was released, the same day the August patch was released. See also *Category:Cultured city-states *Category:Maritime city-states *Category:Militaristic city-states Category:City-states Category:Civilizations (Civ5) Category:Civilizations Category:Civilization V Category:Cities